Wench
by Neko Oni
Summary: MatsuHitsu. See inside for actual title . Over the years, Matsumoto has been called many things. Now she wants to set the record straight.


sighs I haven't written any MatsuHitsu in a looongg time

sighs I haven't written any MatsuHitsu in a looongg time. Hell, I haven't had time to write much of anything lately. This is just a short lil one-shot I wrote a while ago and am just now getting around to typing up.

PAIRING: MatsuHitsu

SUMMARY: Over the years, Matsumoto has been called many things. Now, she wants to set the record straight.

WARNINGS: Foul language, and plenty of it. Sexual references.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach and am making no money off of this.

NOTES: This is Matsumoto-centric and told from her POV. She might be OOC cuz here she's really pissed and supposed to be intoxicated. So don't complain if you think she's OOC- you've been warned.

&

WHORE

Neko Oni

Whore. Slut. Prostitute. Rutting bitch. I've been called many names over the years and been the subject of many rumors and scandals. I want to set the record straight; I have never been paid for any of my sexual activities.

Yes, you heard right. I'm no simpering, stupid, naïve virgin. I enjoy sex. And why the fuck can't I? Because I'm a woman? Just because I have tits and a clit, I should save myself for my 'One True Love'? I have to be a virgin to be pure and have any worth? Newsflash, bitch; there will be no white wedding here. Fuck you and your idealistic bullshit.

If I was a man, I would be a legend. Well, I am a legend, but it is a somewhat shady reputation. I don't mind because the stupid cunts whispering behind my back are just jealous. Those pussies are still virgins because no man in his right mind wants to fuck them. Why would they, when I'm around? I may be a bitch, but I'm the pick of the litter, baby.

I certainly have my pick of the men. See, a whore will sleep with anything and everything she can ram in her hole. I have much higher standards. So, by no means am I a virgin, but neither am I a whore. Many men want to sleep with me, but I have given that privilege to select few.

I choose my partners, not the other way around. They are my sexual conquests. I am not theirs. The men privileged enough to be in my bed are the stallions of Soul Society. Many females are eager to bed them. Those stupid cunts turn green with envy as the men of their dreams fall at my feet. Then the rumors and whispers start.

I'll tell you a few of my conquests' names so you can understand their petty jealousy. Hisagi Shuuhei, Abarai Renji, Ichimaru Gin (best friend and fuck buddy), Kaien (before he got married and a couple times after), Urahara Kisuke (just once, and it was a threesome with Yoruichi), Kuchiki Byakuya, and, the pretty jewel in my crown, Hitsugaya Toshiro. But I'll get to him in a minute.

My string of such highly desirable males has caused just as many vicious rumors. Pussies who are jealous and dicks who have been rejected shred my reputation with vengeful claws. The most vicious one is that I have slept my way to the top. Do not believe for one instant this is true; if it were, I would be the sotaichou.

Another point I must emphasize is that, despite the cruelty and persistence of the rumors, I have never, ever shed one goddamn, mother fucking tear over it. I am not that weak or pathetic. I am fully confident in myself and my abilities (especially in bed); I don't give a flying fuck what anyone else thinks or says, especially when I know I'm better than their pathetic asses will ever be.

However, it really pisses me off. I refuse to change myself or my behavior just to attempt to prove the rumors are not true. I rub it in the faces of those desperate bitches by taking the latest object of their affections into my bed and making sure they know about it.

I'm well aware that only adds fuel to the fire, but I enjoy it in a masochistic sort of way. It's amusing, knocking sake back in the bar and laughing as the rumors grow and spread. Quite the easy, care-free party animal is Matsumoto Rangiku. Hah! If only those blind numb nuts knew the truth…

Hmm…Maybe in all the years we've spent together, a bit of Gin's warped personality has worn off on me. That's a slightly disturbing thought, for what kind of person sits back and laughs while others talk trash behind their backs? One who doesn't give a fuck, that's who.

I guess I am just stubborn, but I will always be true to my heart. I will not change myself into something I am not just to suit the conventions of society or peoples' narrow-minded opinions. They can take their bullshit and shove it up their fucking asses.

Gin taught me that lesson- to always be myself and screw what everyone else says. Only the pathetically weak follow the herd. I prefer to think for myself and be who I am. Courage is being true to yourself even in the face of adversity, and my belief in myself is why I am comfortable with who I am. I know myself well- maybe that's why I've never lost any sleep over the rumors. I wonder how many trash-talking cunts can say that when they look in the mirror. Then again, would they even recognize themselves?

Nah, I'm giving them far too much credit.

I am not a whore. I've been called that many, many times by many, many people, but I do not believe it. They are wrong. As I already mentioned, a whore will screw anything with a dick, even if it's not of the same species. I'm very, very picky. Sure, I like sex- I'm a healthy, red-blooded shinigami who wants to enjoy her afterlife- and I'll occasionally play Race To The Bed with me as the prize.

That does not make me not pure. Having grown up with Gin, I am well aware of the darker side of human nature, but I prefer to focus on the positive. I do not toy with others' affections- they know what they're in for when they slip between my bed sheets. I'm open and honest with myself and others. I do not lie, cheat, or steal- I earned my rank the hard way, through blood and sweat. I know I'm a decent person- unlike so many self-righteous, pretentious, 'pure' whores I could name.

I just enjoy a good, hard fuck with a gorgeous man, or, occasionally, a woman. That does not make me an immoral slut. Kyouraku is just as sexually active as I am, if not more so, and I don't hear anyone calling him a whore or accusing him of sleeping his way to the top. So if anyone wants to call me a whore, they can take their double-standards and moral high horse and shove them where the sun doesn't shine. Even better, bend over and I'll do it for you, bitch.

All of the spineless, conforming pussies out there can say whatever they please about me, because I'm going to keep doing what I want to do. At the end of the day, I'm the lucky fucker with the beautiful Hitsugaya Toshiro snuggled in my arms and bed. So suck on that, douche bags, while I fuck his pretty little brains out and make him scream my name.

OWARI


End file.
